What Will Happen To Us Now?
by HardRockSpyder
Summary: NEW UPDATE! Harry escapes the Dursley abuse, but what will happen when he meets Tonks again? RR PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

What will happen to us now?  
  
A/N This story is Harry/Tonks, I liked the idea, and saw no stories on  
it, and so I decided to rectify it.  
  
I have rewritten this part, making Harry and Tonks get a lot more close  
before..well I will let you read it.A/N  
  
The Boy Who Lived was lying in bed. At first glance, many would think him  
asleep.  
  
But upon closer inspection, one would see that they were quite wrong.  
Harry Potter,  
  
the savior of the wizarding world, was lying in bed, his face and back  
one big bruise,  
  
his ribs sticking out from both starvation and fractures. And as one  
gazes upon this  
  
horrific sight, one would see gases on his arms and legs. If one were to  
observe him  
  
through out the night, one would find that his legendary scar would rip  
open for no  
  
apparent reason. It would start bleeding, glowing golden and black, and  
then close up  
  
again, as if nothing was unusual. And if one would observe him through  
the day, they  
  
would see him suffer. In the morning, his big, brute of an Uncle would  
storm in, belt  
  
in hand, and thrash him until he woke up, plus some extra for being the  
abnormal  
  
freak he was. Harry would then stumble down the stairs, and eat his  
pitiful breakfast.  
  
Sometimes he would get lucky and receive more than one piece of boiled  
lettuce.  
  
Other times, it was half or less. After this, he would be handed a long  
list of chores  
  
that had to be completed before he ate again. To give one a rough  
understanding, it  
  
contained about 10 items, which had to be done to his giraffe necked  
Aunt, all  
  
together taking around 7 hours. When he completed his chores, he was  
given a  
  
reward, two pieces of steamed lettuce. After eating, he would excuse  
himself and  
  
walk to his room to sleep. Every night he was plagued with nightmares and  
his scar  
  
bursting open, spewing blood and golden - black light, only to re-close  
again about a  
  
minute later.  
  
'Why, Harry? Why did you kill me? I thought you loved me, I was wrong,  
wasn't I?'  
  
"Siiirrrrriiiiuuuussss!!!!!! Noooooo! I love you Sirius!"  
  
Harry awoke, drenched in a cold sweat, only to be silenced by and sudden  
gap in his  
  
back and severe pain. "Boy! If you wake me up one more time with you're  
bloody  
  
nightmares, you will receive more than the belt!" Vernon then stalked  
back up to bed,  
  
leaving an unconscious Harry in his bed, bleeding and awaiting his  
breakfast and  
  
chores.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-_-_  
  
Tonks sat in her chair at the order meeting, thinking various things  
over.  
  
"Now, we have received no word from Harry since he left Hogwarts two  
weeks ago."  
  
"Albus, why do you think he does not write?"  
  
"I do not know, Minerva. Perhaps he cannot, perhaps he simply, does not  
want to.  
  
Either way, I see it fit to send a group to check."  
  
Tonks head shot up immediately. "I will go!" She said, with a bit too  
much  
  
enthusiasm.  
  
"Very well, Nymph. I would also like Alastor and Remus to accompany you."  
He  
  
said, a faint twinkle in his eyes.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-_-_  
Harry was awoken, given his breakfast and list of chores. He went outside  
and began  
  
weeding the garden. About halfway through this tedious job, he heard a  
shout behind  
  
him and wheeled around.  
  
"Harry?" Said Tonks, looking horrified.  
  
"T-Tonks?"  
  
"Harry, what happened to you?"  
  
"Boy, I told you to WEED THE GARDEN, now, I suggest you continue working,  
or  
  
no food!"  
  
Tonks horrified look melted into a look of hatred and understanding.  
  
"H-Harry, it is ok, we will help you!"  
  
Harry's eyes averted themselves to the ground.  
  
"I'm ok, Tonks, really.."  
  
Tonks looked at Harry, horrified.  
  
"Harry, you most certainly are not ok!"  
  
She waved for Moody and Lupin to come out.  
  
Lupin looked horrified, while Moody looked murderous.  
  
"Boy, your Aunt TOLD YOU TO WORK!"  
  
Uncle Vernon lashed the belt out at Harry, and connected with the side of  
his neck.  
  
Harry's eyes misted, and he fell, face forward on the ground. Out cold.  
  
Moody advanced on Vernon, while Tonks and Lupin tried desperately to make  
him  
  
come to.  
  
"I warned you, Dursley. I warned you!"  
  
Suddenly, Vernon was on the ground, knocked out by a quick 'Stupify' from  
Moody.  
  
"You two, grab Harry, and let's apperate back to The Order."  
  
Tonks gathered Harry in her arms, and apperated back.  
  
"It is easy, considering he only weighs 50 pounds." She thought,  
bitterly.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-_-_  
"Harry, please, wake up." Tonks was whispering to Harry.  
  
He had been in the hospital wing for a week now.  
  
Harry's scar suddenly ripped open. The golden - black light streamed out  
along with  
  
the blood, and then it closed back up.  
  
Tonks wailed.  
  
"Tonks, what is wrong?" asked Madame Pomfrey as she entered. Upon seeing  
Harry,  
  
covered in blood from his scar, she to screeched and ran to get a rag and  
some  
  
potions.  
  
Harry suddenly jerked awake, and yelled "No, No Uncle! I wont do it  
again, I  
  
promise!"  
  
"Harry, Harry, it is ok, it is me, Tonks!"  
  
"T-Tonks?"  
  
He looked up and saw a beautiful young woman around his age; Tonks new  
'normal'  
  
form and smiled for the first time in three weeks.  
  
"Harry, you are finally awake!" said a jovial voice from the doorway.  
They saw  
  
Lupin and Dumbledore standing there.  
  
"Harry, how nice of you to join us!" Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Professor, Harry's scar, it just ripped open."  
  
"I see no cut, Tonks."  
  
"And a golden - black light came out, and then it closed up!"  
  
Dumbledore's face froze.  
  
"G-Golden - Black?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Out, all of you, OUT! I must see to his wound.what happened to the  
wound?"  
  
"It closed up."  
  
"It, It closed up? It is amazing." She muttered, slowly walking to put  
her supplies  
  
back.  
  
Dumbledore was still looking aghast.  
  
"Harry, Tonks, you must come to my office, now."  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-_-_  
  
"Why did you ask us here, professor?"  
  
"Harry, I have a theory as to why your scar is doing that. I believe,  
that, your curse  
  
scar is channeling off the strength that you are rapidly gaining. Now, in  
order to  
  
become more powerful, you must retain this power. We could try to rid you  
of the  
  
scar."  
  
"So, you close my scar, and I become more powerful?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, I will do it."  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Tonks."  
  
"Ok, then, Harry. I am going to forever rid you of that scar."  
  
He placed his hands of Harry's scar, and said a quick incantation.  
  
Harry's body suddenly turned into thousands and thousands of tiny magical  
atoms.  
  
When they reformed, there stood a tall, muscular young man. No scar.  
  
"Er, Harry, that wasn't supposed to happen. Oh, of course! The strength  
you have  
  
gained so far through the day must have reformed you so you could handle  
  
it.interesting."  
  
Tonks had turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Uh, you l-look nice, Harry" She stuttered.  
  
"Thank you, Tonks. You too!"  
  
Tonks face reddened further.  
  
'Wow, where did this attitude of being fearless and straight forward come  
from?'  
  
thought Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry, Tonks, you are free to leave."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
Harry and Tonks decided to go to Hogsmeade for a quick Butterbeer.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-_-_  
  
'Tell him. No, what if he thinks I'm crazy?' Tonks was fighting with  
herself.  
  
"So, Tonks how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, thank you for asking." She smiled.  
  
"So, Tonks, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Not much. Just coming to get you."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks for that."  
  
"No problem Harry."  
  
"So, Tonks what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Hmm. How about we start seeing what you can do with your new power!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-_-_  
  
"Ok, now Harry, I want you to try and apperate from here, up into the  
air, than from that point go a little higher, then come back down."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry popped into the air, and then went higher, and started to fall.  
About 10 feet from the ground, he apperated back to the ground.  
  
"Very well done, Harry!" Said Dumbledore and Tonks.  
  
"Now, try to change into a new kind of magical creature. Anything you can  
come up with."  
  
Harry's hair turned silver and got sharp, his teeth turned into 3 inch  
long fangs, his eyes turned red, his hands morphed into 5 inch long razor  
sharp claws, and his body turned black, and looked like a tigers, but  
with wings and huge spikes.  
  
"Very good!"  
  
Harry changed back.  
  
"That is enough for today, Harry. Go rest a bit."  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-_-_  
  
Harry sat in the library, writing in his Journal. He had been keeping it  
since last year.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Whatcha doin?"  
  
"Gah!" Harry jumped. "Tonks, you scared me!"  
  
Tonks giggled. "Harry, it is midnight, you should really get some sleep."  
  
"Ok, see you in the morning."  
  
Harry walked off.  
  
"Wait, Harry, you forgot."  
  
But Harry was already gone. He had forgotten his journal.  
  
'I shouldn't read it! But you want to.. What could it hurt.'  
  
She picked it up and began to read.  
  
'My life is a living Hell. There is no other way to explain it. I get fed  
3 pieces of lettuce a day. I work all day, then I sleep, only to be  
awoken by a belt.'  
  
'Oh my Godric.' thought Tonks.  
  
'I met someone who changed my life today. Her name is Tonks. She is  
beautiful, smart, funny, everything. I wish that she knew how I felt.'  
  
Tonks eyes widened. 'If only he knew.'  
  
She put the journal in her bag, and walked up to where Harry was  
sleeping, leaving it on his bed stand.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-_-_  
  
Harry awoke, and decided to go for a run.  
  
When he got back, he showered, dressed and went for supper.  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
"Hey, Tonks."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look in this."  
  
A mirror appeared. As Harry looked at it, he was surprised beyond belief.  
Looking back was a man with long, black hair with golden streaks. He had  
grown another 4 inches. He now had much more muscle, so much that it  
looked like he could lift a car, easily. His vision grew blurry. He took  
his glasses off, and to his surprise, he could see normally, even better  
than most people without glasses.  
  
'Man! This is bad-ass!'  
  
"Harry, you may have to stop that." She winked.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"The students come in the morning, Harry."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, lets enjoy it then."  
  
"Follow me, Tonks," He said.  
  
When they reached the lake, Harry made a small floating island.  
  
"Wow, Harry."  
  
Harry grabbed Tonks around the waist and started to float.  
  
"Wha. Harry?"  
  
Harry set them down in the island, and conjured up a picnic.  
  
"Lets eat!"  
  
"Harry, this is beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
They ate in silence until finally Tonks broke it.  
  
"Harry, is there anything about me in your diary?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It is very personal, er, to me."  
  
Tonks frowned.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No, Tonks."  
  
Harry leaned back on the grass to watch the sunset.  
  
Tonks moved and leaned back with him, her head on his chest, and her  
hands on either side of her, her legs becoming intertwined with Harry's  
own.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
Tonks smiled.  
  
"Harry this is beautiful."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Tonks face reddened as Harry's hands wrapped around her, pulling her in  
to him.  
  
Tonks flipped over, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him  
closer.  
  
Tonks closed her eyes as Harry started slowly moving his hand up and down  
her back.  
  
Harry maneuvered so that their faces were even, end smiled.  
  
Tonks blushed madly.  
  
Harry pulled her as close to him as she would come.  
  
"It is getting late, Tonks, we should head up"  
  
As Harry began to move Tonks moaned.  
  
"No Harry, don't go, please, stay here."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Please, Harry stay here, and hold me, don't let go."  
  
"Ok, Tonks."  
  
Tonks face turned as red as a tomato.  
  
Harry smiled and ran a hand up and down her back.  
  
Tonks gasped a tiny bit and Harry started to do this again, and her skin  
temperature rises several degrees.  
  
"Harry, lets sleep out here."  
  
"If you want to, Tonks."  
  
Tonks nestled down against him, and sighed.  
  
Tonks slowly fell asleep, Harry caressing her.  
  
Harry also fell asleep, about five minutes later.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-_-_  
  
Harry awoke, and remembered last night.  
  
He whispered "Good Morning, Beautiful."  
  
Tonks awoke and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Harry".  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry, can we stay like this for awhile?" Tonks asked, timidly.  
  
"Yes." Harry smiled and pulled her close in a hug.  
  
Tonks face turned pink, but she wrapped her hand farther around his neck.  
  
Harry brushed his lips across her cheek.  
  
Tonks closed her eyes and nestled her self into Harry's chest, and  
sighed.  
  
Harry smiled and began to caress her side and back.  
  
Tonks let out a small gasp before smiling contentedly when Harry ran his  
hand over her fine butt.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to have to get up, ever."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"But, Harry, the students will be coming in only four hours."  
  
"Lets stay out here until then, then."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
Tonks slowly edged her way up, so that her and Harry's heads were closer.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
Tonks slowly moved her face down, and placed her lips on his.  
  
Harry kissed her back, with just as much caring, just as much love.  
  
Tonks broke the kiss, panting, her skin hot, and a single drop of sweat  
beading on her brow.  
  
Tonks lay down on Harry's chest, extremely happy.  
  
Harry put his arms around her, and pulled her close. 


	2. I don't want to move

Noraseyes - I will (.  
  
Pegeuk - you are right, I will keep it in mind (.  
  
Linky2 - Thnx (.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tonks was speechless. Had she just done that?  
  
Harry was happy, but a bit surprised.  
  
Tonks buried her chin in the crook of Harry's neck.  
  
Harry regained his voice and smiled. He hugged Tonks to himself, basking in her warmth, her caring.  
  
Tonks had a feeling of elation, and warmth flowing through her. She had kissed Harry! And he wasn't mad!  
  
Harry broke the silence.  
  
"That was nice."  
  
"Yeah, that was.. Oh, I can't even explain it.."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Tonks said, "Harry, I'm getting hungry."  
  
"No problem." He smiled and sandwich appeared in his hand. He slowly moved it to Tonks mouth and smiled. She giggled and took a bite. She could not believe it. HARRY was feeding her!  
  
"Thank you, Harry. That is much better." She giggled and ate the last bite.  
  
She then wrapped her legs around his, her arm already around his neck, and buried her self in his chest.  
  
Harry smiled. Tonks was here, with him, that's was all he needed. He allowed her to bury herself in his chest, and began caressing her back, her legs, and her sides.  
  
Tonks smiled. She didn't need anything else, just Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm a bit chilly, but I don't want to go inside." She giggled.  
  
Harry smiled. He knew she was just making him use his power so that she could see. He created a small sun, about the size of a small elephant, and sent it just far enough away so that it still radiated a great deal of warmth onto them.  
  
"Thank you, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. He pulled her face up to his.  
  
He brushed his lips across her cheek, her forehead, and finally, her lips.  
  
Before Tonks knew what she was doing, she had pulled him into another kiss. But this one was urgent, and loving, not tender, and caring.  
  
Harry could not believe this was really happening. He was kissing Tonks!!  
  
Tonks broke the kiss only when she needed air.  
  
"I, er, um." She stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, that was incredible."  
  
Tonks lifted her head and whispered "Harry, I really don't want to move."  
  
"It is ok, Tonks, you don't have to."  
  
"I don't, but we do, the students will be here in ten minutes."  
  
"Ok, hang on."  
  
Harry started slowly rising up into the air, Tonks on top of him, still in the same position. They glided over the water, the island disappeared, and they landed, got up, and hugged.  
  
Tonks buried her face into his chest. She didn't want to not be able to feel this way!  
  
"It is ok, Tonks. Maybe I will get lucky and be excused from classes for a while. I did get a great deal smarter.."  
  
"I hope so, Harry."  
  
Harry held his arm out to her. "Allow me to escort you to breakfast?"  
  
Tonks giggled and smiled. "Of course!" She put her arm through his, and they began to walk to breakfast.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Harry and Tonks decided that, if they might not see each other until Harry got a break from classes, that they should eat together. Just in case.  
  
Harry grabbed a sandwich and began to eat it.  
  
Tonks looked up at Harry, and grabbed a sandwich, too. She began to happily munch on it.  
  
"Hey, Tonks, did you have a good time?"  
  
"Harry, did you seriously think I didn't? That was the best time ever in my life!"  
  
Harry smiled. "I am glad to hear that."  
  
Just then, the Hall doors burst open, and Hundreds of people came in.  
  
Harry moved next to Tonks, from a crossed from her.  
  
Tonks leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Harry saw Ron and Hermione looking around, eager to find him.  
  
"Watch this," He whispered.  
  
Ron and Hermione came over and sat down.  
  
"Maybe he is still in the hospital, Ron."  
  
"Can't be, it has been almost a week!"  
  
"Or, maybe, Harry is sitting right next to you, laughing, and keeping someone extremely beautiful comfortable."  
  
Tonks blushed. 'He called me beautiful!'  
  
"Harry?" Said two voices in unison.  
  
"Yeah, its me."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I er, kind of had a little accident when Dumbledore got rid of my scar, and the power I had gained reshaped me."  
  
"Wow, Harry.."  
  
They sat and ate silently, until Dumbledore came up to speak.  
  
A/N - I' not to good at being Dumbledore. A/M  
  
After he was done they went up to their common room.  
  
Before Harry went in, he quickly kissed Tonks, and whispered "Meet me here, at eleven o'clock." 


	3. Again?

Dave4 - Thank you. I have been trying to slow things down, I tend to rush.  
  
Lunarian - I figure, that if Harry's scar is really that special, than there would be a way to remove it, maybe even a simple charm to make em go away or something. Also, there is no problem with Harry's changing appearance. If you watch the subtle hints in the beginning you will find that Tonks was already was attracted to Harry. And, I realize that the pace of his power was a little astonishing, but I will try to slow down the process.  
  
Mjk306 - Thnx!  
  
Achilles4 - Thank You!  
  
Peguek - I will defiantly try to slow things down.I have a problem with that.  
  
Linky2 - Thnx  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Harry was outside the common room, twelve o'clock sharp.  
  
He turned when he saw Tonks and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, Harry"  
  
"Hey, Tonks."  
  
He approached her.  
  
"Are you ready? Follow me."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
Harry began to walk, Tonks right behind him.  
  
They went up thousands of stairs, and long twisting hallways.  
  
When they finally reached a door marked 'Staff Only', Harry and Tonks went through.  
  
"Wow, Harry, this is beautiful."  
  
"I know."  
  
They were on the roof. Not only that, but it was on a wing overlooking the lake.  
  
Tonks slipped.  
  
Harry caught her, and smiled.  
  
"Er, oops."  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"Harry, why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Did you have a good time last night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I figured that, if you had a good time, we could do that again."  
  
Tonks smiled. "Bad Boy! You're not supposed to be up here."  
  
Harry grinned. He slowly created some small blue flames. He placed them in a circle, and put down a blanket he had conjured. He lies down.  
  
"Join me?"  
  
Tonks giggled and lies down beside him.  
  
"Harry, how did you advance so far in your powers in such a short amount of time?"  
  
"Well, I think, I don't know, but I think that, because you are here, I am stronger, somehow."  
  
Tonks smiled.  
  
"I have noticed, that when I am with you, I am not clumsy."  
  
Tonks climbed on top of Harry.  
  
"Good Night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Harry awoke, and, seeing Tonks on top of him, smiled.  
  
"Wake up, beautiful."  
  
"Morning, Harry."  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Only because of you, Harry."  
  
A/N - I am learning Elvish to increase my story line. I will continue writing, but the good stuff will come when I can write good Elvish. 


	4. What do you mean '50 years?

Sorry I haven't updated, got grounded, it is homecoming, what can I say?  
  
//FLASHBACK\\  
  
Harry was walking up to Dumbledore's Office.  
  
'I wonder why he wanted to see me.' He thought.  
  
As he entered the magnificent office, looking around at the innumerable  
pictures, Harry saw a very grave looking Dumbledore.  
  
"What is it, Sir?"  
  
"Harry, I have some news."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know who Marcus Aurelius was?"  
  
"No, Sir"  
  
"He was the ruler of Rome, Harry."  
  
"Why do I need to know that?"  
  
"You are related to him, Harry. He was a great leader.and believed in  
people, not just material."  
  
"He sounds like a great man."  
  
"He was."  
  
Harry was awestruck. He was related to Marcus?? Marcus AKA Ceaser??"  
  
"Why must I know this now?"  
  
"Because, Harry, he was a, He was a very brave and confident man. I want  
you to know this because it will set an example for you.of what is  
expected from you from the people."  
  
Harry gaped.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and added, "He was also a powerful wizard, if my  
research sources are indeed correct, he was part of a family of demon,  
who's father loved a mortal woman. You have the blood of the greatest  
ruler of ancient Rome as well as demon blood in your veins. I am very  
proud of you, your parents would be proud."  
  
Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fishes.  
  
"Harry, you are dismissed, and do close your mouth, flies will fly in."  
  
//END FLASHBACK\\  
  
Harry sat on the cave floor, reliving the events that had changed his  
life.  
  
//Flashback\\  
  
Harry was walking around Hogsmeade with Tonks, when she insisted that he  
stand outside a shop, so that she could try cloths on, she wanted it to  
be a surprise. As he waited, he saw Tonks walking down the street, as  
strange as it was, he ran to catch up. Upon catching her, he was knocked  
out, as well as thrown in an ally, while they took his wand, executed a  
small girl, and put in his hand.  
  
Harry awoke later in Dumbledore's office, wondering what was up.  
  
"Shush, he is awake" A voice said.  
  
"Harry, can you please tell me what happened in Hogsmeade today?"  
  
"I was thrown in an ally, and someone killed a small girl, and I was  
knocked out, I'm guessing with a stunner."  
  
"Harry, you are being held accountable for that girls death, we found no  
one with you in that alley, also, no stunning spell was performed there."  
"Your trial is today, right now. As you know, veritiserum cannot be used  
on under aged wizards or witches, so you will be interrogated under the  
imperious, ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
Harry's mind suddenly fogged, and a small voice said "Harry, tell me what  
happened in Hogsmeade today. Tell the truth."  
  
Harry slowly made the imperious fog ebb away, there by throwing it off.  
  
"I was thrown in an ally, and someone killed a small girl, and I was  
knocked out, I'm guessing with a stunner."  
  
"Harry, does Hagrid have a brother, a giant on the school grounds?"  
  
"No"  
  
Dumbledore "He has fought off the imperious. Fudge, it looks like it is  
up to you."  
  
"Right, I here by sentence you, Harry James Potter, to 50 years in  
Azkaban."  
  
"Oh, fuck no! You can kiss my ass Fudge!"  
  
Harry quickly turned into his animagus form, Harry's hair turned silver  
and got sharp, his teeth turned into 3 inch long fangs, his eyes turned  
red, his hands morphed into 5 inch long razor sharp claws, and his body  
turned black, and looked like a tigers, but with wings and huge spikes.  
He ran to the window, nothing but a black blur, and jumped, opening his  
wings, and took off.  
  
Harry suddenly felt a slight pain in his foot, looking back, he saw that  
they were all sending curses his way, and connecting, but they would just  
bounce off.  
  
//End Flashback\\  
  
Harry remembered most vividly, though, Tonks sad crying face when he flew  
off.  
  
Food was no problem with his animagus form, neither was water, a small  
lake nearby, but that face haunted him, haunted him like stink on dead  
fish.  
  
Suddenly, Harry was falling; head over heals down, but how? He had been  
sitting on a cave floor!  
  
Then everything stopped. He was in a warm, lighted chamber; but how?  
  
"Hiya!" Chorused two feminine voices, sounded like two girls his age,  
Harry thought.  
  
Harry jumped so high that he hit his head.  
  
"Calm down, it is ok!"  
  
"Who are you two?"  
  
"I'm Adara!"  
  
"And I'm Zene!"  
  
"And we are your new friends (A/N: or more??? Hmmm..) for life!"  
  
"Uh, hi, I'm Harry" He smiled. Standing in front of him were two girls,  
both tall, one blond, one with brownish hair, one with green eyes, and  
one with red eyes, and they were, for loss of a better word, amazingly  
beautiful.  
  
"We are also your trainers, but we like friendship more" She smiled  
deviously, and winked.  
  
"We, like you, are part demon. We like to call ourselves The Demons of  
Justice."  
  
"Oh, he is cute, Zene"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that already"  
  
Harry didn't have any problem admitting that they were both beautiful,  
with Tonks face etched in his mind. How could she think he was guilty?  
  
"You two are hott, you know that?"  
  
The both blushed and giggled giddily at this. 


	5. INFO

Hey, I just wanted to say that everything will come into a new light and be explained in due time.  
  
Spyder 


End file.
